Propiedad Del Segador
by MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki
Summary: Naruto no necesita en su vida más problemas como Sasuke. Pero el enorme, sexy y tatuado motociclista que se presenta en la casa de su hermano no está de acuerdo. Él quiere a Naruto en su motocicleta y en su cama. Ahora. Semi-Adaptación...
1. Chapter 1

**17 de Septiembre- Día Actual**

**_Pov. Naruto_**

Mierda, había motocicletas fuera del remolque.

Tres Harleys y un enorme camión oscuro que yo no reconocía.

Menos mal que no me detuve en la tienda de combustibles camino a casa. Fue un día largo y lo último que quería hacer es salir corriendo a comprar comida, los chicos siempre quieren comer. Menma no me había dado dinero extra para comprar cerveza y tampoco quería pedirle, no con sus problemas de dinero. No era como si yo pagara el alquiler. Para ser un un hombre que tenía como misión de vida fumar marihuana y jugar videojuegos, mi hermano Menma había hecho mucho por mí en los últimos tres meses. Se lo debía y yo lo sabía.

Compre un poco de cerveza y carne picada en oferta. Tenía planeado hacer hamburguesas, bollos y patatas fritas para nosotros dos, pero siempre cocinaba algo extra para que sobrara. Tsunade me había dado una sandía que recogió en Sunagakure ese fin de semana. Incluso tenía preparada una ensalada de patata para la pequeña reunión después del trabajo. Tendría que quedarme hasta tarde haciendo otra, pero tendría que soportarlo. Sonreí, agradecido de que algo en mi vida fuera bien. En menos de un minuto ya tenía planes, y aunque no sería una comida gourmet, tampoco avergonzaría a Menma. Me detuve junto a las motos, con cuidado de dejar mucho espacio. Me aterrorizaron Las Parcas la primera vez que los conocí. Cualquier persona lo estaría. Se veían como criminales, todos tatuados y con chaquetas de cuero negro cubiertas de parches. Discutían, bebían y podían ser rudos y exigentes, pero nunca robaron o rompieron algo. Menma me advirtió sobre ellos muchas veces, pero también los consideraba, sus amigos. Yo decidí que exageraba las cosas. Quiero decir, Sasuke era un poco peligroso, pero no era ningún criminal activo…

De todos modos, creo que Menma trabajaba en un tipo de sitio web para ellos o algo así. Algún negocio. ¿Por qué un club de motociclistas necesitaba un sitio web? No tenía ni idea y la única vez que le pregunté me dijo que no preguntara.

Luego huyó al casino durante dos días.

Me bajé del coche y di la vuelta para agarrar los alimentos, casi asustado de ver la motociclista de Sasuke en la alineación. Quería verlo tanto que dolía, pero no estaba seguro de que le diría si lo hiciera. No es como si él hubiera respondido a mis mensajes de texto. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que comprobarlo. Agarré mis comestibles y me acerqué a las motos antes de entrar.

No sé mucho sobre motocicletas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer la suya. Era grande, elegante y negra. Algunas son brillantes y están decoradas del modo en que brillen por la autopista. La suya solo es grande y rápida, con tubos de escape gigantes y más testosterona de la que debería ser legal.

La moto era casi tan hermosa como el hombre que la montaba. Casi.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi esa moto justo al final. Quería tocarla, ver si el cuero del asiento era tan suave como lo recordaba, pero yo no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarme. Sabía que no era lo correcto. En serio, no debería estar emocionado de verlo, pero sentí una emoción al saber que yo tenía razón, él se encontraba en mi remolque. Las cosas no eran buenas entre nosotros y honestamente no sé si me saludaría. Durante un tiempo fuimos casi como novios.

La última vez que lo vi me asustó.

Incluso asustado, el hombre lograba que mi miembro sufriera una erección. Alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Rígido, un tatuaje en su hombro rodeaban. Y que rostro…

Sasuke era guapo, guapo como una estrella de cine. Yo apostaría a que había mujeres y hombres persiguiéndolo siempre, y el hecho de que pasó más de una noche en mi cama me hacía muy consciente de que su belleza comenzaba justo por debajo del cinturón.

El pensamiento de lo que se encontraba debajo me condujo a una breve pero intensa fantasía sobre él, yo, mi cama y un poco de jarabe de chocolate.

Yum.

Mierda. Postre. Necesitaba postre para esta noche. Sasuke amaba los dulces. ¿Tenía chispas de chocolate? Podía hacer galletas, siempre y cuando hubiera suficiente mantequilla. Por favor, no dejes que siga molesto conmigo, oré en silencio, a pesar de que estar bastante seguro de que a Dios no le interesaban las oraciones donde la promesa de fornicación jugaba un papel crucial. Llegué a la puerta haciendo malabares con las bolsas, deslicé la mayoría de ellas en mi brazo derecho para poder girar la perilla. Entré y miré la sala de estar.

Entonces, grité.

Mi hermano mayor se encontraba arrodillado en el centro de la habitación, golpeado. Sangre reciente cubría toda la alfombra. Cuatro hombres Parcas lo rodeaban. Itachi, Sasuke y dos más que no conocía; uno gigante y con escamas (?), y otro que era rubio y una coleta sujetando su cabello, Sasuke me estudió con la misma expresión fría, casi en blanco, que tenía desde que nos conocimos la primera vez.

Itachi me estudió también. Era un hombre alto con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja y negro, el cual parecía demasiado elegante para ser un motociclista, y de brillantes ojos negros que atraviesan a cualquier chica o chico. Charlé con él por lo menos cinco veces. Era el presidente del club. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, llevaba fotos de sus dos hijas adolescentes y las mostraba cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad y me ayudó a desconchar el maíz la última vez que nos visitó.

Ah, y también se encontraba justo detrás de mi hermano, apuntándole con un arma en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Hola minna-san etto esto es una semi-adaptacion xD y me haria muy feliz que se pasaran a leerlo claro para los qe llegaron a leer esto es por que terminaron de leer el 1 capitulo, si ven algun error no duden en notificarmelo por favor<p>

Gracias a las personitas bonitas que pasaron a leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Junio 16- 12 Semanas Antes

—Naruto, hiciste lo correcto —dijo Menma, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra mi mejilla—.Ese hijo de puta merece morir. Nunca jamás regresarás con él.

—Lo sé —respondí miserablemente. Tenía razón ¿Por qué no dejé a Sai antes?

Fuimos novios desde el instituto, me casé a los diecinueve y a los veinte sabía que cometí un terrible error. Tuve que esperar hasta ahora, cinco años después, para darme cuenta de cuan terrible era.

Hoy me había dado una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Después de eso, sólo tardé unos diez minutos en hacer todo lo que no hice durante todos nuestro tiempo juntos. Lancé mi ropa en la maleta y dejé su abusivo culo.

—Estoy un poco contento de que lo hiciera —dije, mirando la mesa de fornica con cicatrices en el remolque de mi madre. Ella estaba tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones en la cárcel. La vida de mi mamá es complicada.

—¿Qué mierda, Naruto? —Preguntó Menma, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pareces jodido de la cabeza cuando hablas de esa manera.

Mi hermano me amaba, pero no era precisamente un poeta. Le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Me quedé con él por mucho tiempo, simplemente aguantando.

Creo que podría haberme quedado para siempre. Pero cuando me golpeó fue como si finalmente despertara. Pasé de estar aterrorizado de marcharme a no preocuparme más.

Sinceramente, no me importa, Menma. Él puede quedarse con todo el mobiliario, el equipo de música, toda esa mierda. Me alegro de que por fin lo dejara.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —dijo, señalando todo el remolque. Era pequeño y húmedo y olía un poco como a cocina y ropa sucia, pero me sentía segura aquí.

Este fue mi hogar durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y si bien pudo no ser una infancia de ensueño, no fue tan mala para unos niños cuyo padre los abandonó antes de que llegaran a la escuela primaria.

Bueno, hasta que mamá nos dio la espalda y comenzó a beber. Las cosas fueron cuesta abajo después de eso. Miré alrededor del remolque, tratando de pensar. ¿Cómo funcionaría esto?

—No tengo dinero —dije—. No puedo pagarte la renta. No hasta que consiga un trabajo.

Sai nunca colocó mi nombre en una cuenta bancaria.

—¿Qué mierda, Naruto? ¿Alquilar? —preguntó Menma otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta es tu casa también. Quiero decir, es una mierda, pero es nuestra mierda. No pagarás alquiler.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa de verdad esta vez. Menma podría drogarse, pasar el noventa por ciento de su vida jugando con la consola de videojuegos, pero tenía un corazón. De repente, sentí tal amor inmenso que no pude evitar dejar caer la bolsa de hielo y lanzarme sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con torpeza, devolviéndomelo a pesar de sentirse un poco confuso y asustado.

Nunca hemos sido una familia del tipo sentimental.

—Te amo, Menma —dije.

—Um, sí —murmuró, alejándose de mí nerviosamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó al mostrador, abrió un cajón y sacó una pipa de cristal pequeña y una bolsa de hierba.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó. Sip, Menma me ama. No comparte su hierba con cualquiera. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Paso. Tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo mañana por la mañana. No quiero suspender una prueba de drogas.

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación, que era también el salón comedor, la entrada y el pasillo para sentarse en el sofá. Un segundo más tarde encendió su descomunal televisor de pantalla grande. Pasó los canales hasta que llegó a la lucha libre, no el deporte, sino del tipo que usan trajes divertidos y es como una telenovela. Sai probablemente estaría viendo lo mismo en nuestra casa. Menma le dio un par de caladas a su pipa y luego la apoyó en la mesa de café. Luego agarró su portátil y la abrió.

Sonreí.

Menma siempre ha sido un culo inteligente cuando se trata de ordenadores. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía para ganar dinero, aunque sospechaba que hacia lo suficiente para no morir de hambre. La mayoría de las personas, incluyendo Sai, pensaban que él era un perdedor. Tal vez lo era. Pero no me importaba, porque cada vez que lo necesitaba, seguía allí para mí. Y siempre voy a estar aquí para él, me prometí a mí mismo. Comenzando por limpiar el lugar y comprar algo de comida real. Hasta donde yo sabía, el hombre vivía a base de pizza, frituras y mantequilla de maní. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Me costó mucho trabajo limpiar el remolque, pero disfruté cada minuto de ello. Echaba de menos a mamá, por supuesto, pero tengo que admitir (aunque sólo sea para mí) que el lugar era mucho más cómodo sin ella cerca. Es una cocinera terrible, mantiene las persianas cerradas y nunca limpia el inodoro.

Ah, y todo lo que toca se vuelve drama y caos.

Menma no tira de la cadena tampoco, pero por alguna razón no me molesta tanto. Probablemente porque no sólo me dio la habitación más grande, sino que también empujó un fajo de billetes sorprendentemente grande en mi bolso aquella mañana, me besó la frente y me deseó suerte cuando salí en busca de empleo.

Necesitaba encontrar trabajo a pesar de que lucía un desagradable moretón en la cara anunciando el poco amor que Sai me tenía.

—Patea sus culos, hermanito —dijo Menma, frotándose los ojos. Me conmovió que se levantara de la cama para despedirme. No era exactamente una persona mañanera—. ¿Cómprame cerveza de camino a casa? Y algunas de esas cositas que filtran el café... se me acabó, y papel higiénico también. Necesito mi cafeína.

Hice una mueca.

—Yo me encargo de las compras —dije rápidamente—. Y de la cocina —añadí, mirando el fregadero de la cocina repleto de platos. Y ollas. Y algo verde que podría tener la cura para el cáncer...

—Genial —murmuró, luego se volvió y se tambaleó-caminó hasta su habitación.

Dos semanas más tarde y las cosas mejoraron. Por un lado, hice un suficiente progreso en casa. Ya no tenía miedo de sentarme en el inodoro por más tiempo del necesario, o de usar la ducha. Mi siguiente proyecto fue el patio, que no había sido cortado en al menos dos años. También conseguí un trabajo en la guardería de Konoha, que era dirigida por la madre de mi vieja amiga Sakura (cosa fea que odio), Mebuki. Sakura y yo habíamos perdido el contacto cuando ella fue a la universidad, pero veía a su madre de vez en cuando y siempre le pregunté por ella. Sakura terminó la escuela de derecho y tenía un trabajo en Sunagakure, en alguna firma remilgada.

Su madre me mostró fotos de Sakura. Tenía la apariencia de una abogada de la televisión; trajes de diseñador y zapatos de lujo. Yo también tuve calificaciones tan buenas como las de ella, pero estuve tan enamorado de Sai que deje de lado la universidad.

Gran idea.

De cualquier forma, Mebuki me preguntó con cautela si todavía seguía con Sai, mirando con preocupación mi moretón. Le hablé de mis nuevos planes de vida y eso fue todo. Así que ahora tengo un trabajo y aunque no pagaran mucho, me gustaba trabajar con los niños e incluso comencé a hacer de niñero por las tardes para diferentes familias que llevaban a sus hijos durante el día a la guardería.

Menma quería tenerme cerca porque cocinaba, limpiaba y lavaba la ropa. Había hecho todo eso por Sai también, pero él nunca me lo agradeció No, él sólo se quejaba de que yo hacía todo mal. Luego se marchaba.

Salí del trabajo a las tres ese día, así que regresé a casa a cocinar pan. Con el pasar de los años he perfeccionado mi técnica. Empiezo con una receta de pan francés básico, pero añado un montón de ajo, hierbas italianas, cinco tipos de quesos diferentes y un barniz de clara de huevo. La receta alcanzaba para dos panes grandes, y consideré servirlo con espaguetis cubierto con tomates frescos del jardín de Mebuki y mi ensalada especial de espinacas. Por supuesto, sabía que no podríamos comernos todo ese pan solo nosotros, por lo que planeaba llevar el otro pan para las chicas del trabajo. Mebuki tenía un gran jardín detrás en el centro y dijo que me ayudaría. Pensaba aprovecharlos tanto como pudiera antes de que la temporada acabara. Tuve la fantasía de hacer algunas conservas, pero probablemente no era realista. Había dejado todo mi equipamiento en donde Sai y no estaba dispuesto a volver allí. No se había puesto en contacto conmigo desde que me fui (Lo cual me ponía feliz), y oí por la ciudad que ya se mudó con Ino Yamanaka (lo que me dio ganas de vomitar). Me gustaba pensar en Ino como en una RAMERA, lo escribo en mayúsculas para darle énfasis cada vez que envió un mensaje a alguien. Coloqué la masa del pan sobre la mesa de picnic y decidí cortar la maleza del pórtico. Hacía calor, así que me quite la playera y me quede en unos pequeños shorts. Cogí unos viejos guantes de trabajo que encontré en el cobertizo, me serví un poco de té helado y bajé las ventanas del coche para poder escuchar la radio. Luego me puse un poco violento contra todo tipo de mala hierba que me encontraba. Media hora más tarde la maleza parecía estar ganando, así que decidí tomarme un descanso. Me subí sobre la mesa de picnic, apoyando los pies en el asiento y me tumbé con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, colgando del otro lado. Me sentí fantástico estando tan relajado y libre en mi propio patio sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Naturalmente, fue cuando todos los motociclistas se presentaron. Los oí venir, por supuesto, aunque no tan pronto como se podría pensar, tenía la música muy alta. No me di cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que estaban a mitad de nuestro largo camino que serpenteaba por todo nuestro huerto casero. Me senté y apoye mis manos detrás de mí cuando estuvieron cerca, estupefacto. Por lo general me gustaba el hecho de que viviéramos en medio de la nada sin vecinos. Ahora me sentía muy solo.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

No se me ocurrió pensar que estaba reluciente de sudor y con unos shorts contos hasta que apagaron las motos, se quitaron los cascos y sacudieron la cabeza. Para mi propio perfecto cliché personal, Pour Some Sugar on Me de Def Leppard comenzó a sonar en la radio. Hice una mueca. Debía de parecer un princeso "pálido" tomando el sol fuera de mi remolque en unos shorts blancos con canciones anticuadas. De hecho, sentía que sus ojos se arrastraban sobre mí, y a pesar que los tres parecían apreciar la vista, fue el del medio quien realmente llamó mi atención. El hombre era grande. No me refiero a sólo alto sino de gran tamaño. Hombros anchos, brazos musculosos. Apuesto a que colocaría mis dos manos y no podría cubrir ese brazo, lo apretaría… y tal vez lo lamería. Se bajó de su moto y se dirigió hacia mí, mis ojos atrapados por los suyos. Sentí un sorprendente calor entre mis piernas. Pasé mucho tiempo sin sentir ningún deseo sexual en absoluto, para ser honesto. Los últimos años con Sai habían sido frustrantes y dolorosos. Pero algo en la forma en que este motero se contoneaba, ocupando el espacio y el aire a su alrededor con su presencia, me pilló con la guardia baja y me golpeó justo en el...

Bueno, ya sabes.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y me tambaleé un poco cuando se detuvo, extendiendo un dedo para trazar mi clavícula desde mi hombro hacia el interior, entonces bajó corriendo ente mi pecho, rozando los costados. Se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando mi sudor. Olía a aceite de motor y a sexo.

Santa mierda.

—Oye, culo dulce —dijo. Eso rompió el hechizo. ¿Culo dulce? ¿Qué tipo de hombre llama así a una persona que ni siquiera conoce?—. ¿Tu hombre está aquí? Necesitamos hablar.

Me apresuré a bajarme de la mesa, lejos de él, casi cayéndome en el proceso.

La música se detuvo abruptamente y dejé de mirarlo cuando vi que uno de sus amigos se acercó hasta mi coche y sacó las llaves. Las puso en su bolsillo. Oh, no.

—¿Te refieres a Menma? No esta —contesté, tratando de calmarme.

Mierda, ¿debí haber admitido que estaba solo? En realidad no tenía otra opción. Quiero decir, pude haber dicho que tenía que ir a por Menma dentro y luego cerrar la puerta, pero el remolque tenía treinta años. El cerrojo ha estado oxidado desde que era un niño. Sin mencionar que él tenía mis llaves—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí mientras lo llamo?

El gran hombre me estudió, su rostro frío e inexpresivo. Decidí que no podía estar totalmente seguro de que fuera humano. Más bien como Terminator. No estaba dispuesto a seguir mirándolo, dejé caer mis ojos hacia su chaleco. Joder, cuero negro, un montón de parches. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, un circulo(?) rojo brillante que tenia tres aspas el. No sabía lo que significaba, pero estoy bastante seguro de que quería entrar en mi casa y ponerme un poco más de ropa.

* * *

><p>Hola minna Miyuki queria saber si les esta gustando como va quedando el fic? y si notan algun error, algo que no les guste o simplemente una sugeriencia no duden en duden en comentarlo<p>

matte~


	3. Chapter 3

Quizás un suéter. Pensó Naruto

-Claro que sí, cariño -dijo pasando junto a la mesa hacia el banco y sentándose. Sus amigos se reunieron con él.  
>-¿Qué tal un trago, chico? - preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre alto de pelo oscuro atado en una coleta baja y sorprendentes ojos negros con un brillo rojo (?). Asentí y me dirigí rápidamente al remolque, usando cada pedacito de autocontrol para no correr. Los escuché reírse.<br>No era una risa amistosa.

Por suerte, Menma respondió a su teléfono al primer intento.

-Hay unos hombres que quieren verte - dije mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina, con cuidado de mantener las cortinas descoloridas y decoradas con fotos de pequeños vehículos voladores cerradas-. Son motoristas.  
>Creo que pueden ser peligrosos. Se ven como asesinos, pero me gustaría pensar que exagero. Dime que estoy siendo paranoico, por favor.<p>

-Mierda... - contesto Menma-. Esos son Los Akatsuki, Naruto. Haz lo que te dicen, pero no seas demasiado amistoso. Lo que sea que hagas, no los toques o hables con ellos a menos que te hablen primero. No los mires quédate lejos de su maldito camino. Estaré en casa en veinte minutos.

Menma colgó.

Ahora me sentía realmente asustado. Esperé que se riera de mí y me dijera que solo eran tipos inocentes a los que les gustaba andar en moto y jugaban a ser rudos. Pensé que esto no era real. Corrí a mi habitación y me puse una holgada camiseta con la que me gustaba dormir. Me puse unos shorts y arregle mi cabello rubio con broches recogiendo mechones rebeldes en la frente. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo fue suficiente para convencerme de que me preocupa demasiado, ellos podían ser groseros y sugerentes conmigo, pero yo no era deseado por nadie. Tenía manchas de suciedad en mi cara, mi nariz se había quemado hasta estar color rojo brillante y de alguna manera me hice un rasguño gigante en la mejilla. Esto contrastaba muy bien con el amarillo y purpura de la contusión que Sai me hizo.

Mis manos temblaban mientras servía tres grandes vasos de té helado preguntándome si debería ponerle azúcar. Decidí llevar un poco de azúcar en una taza y una cuchara. Luego coloqué dos de los vasos entre mi brazo derecho y mi torso, agarrando el tercero con la mano. Tomé el azúcar con la izquierda y logre pasar por la puerta con algunas cuidadosas maniobras. Hablaban en voz baja cuando salí, mirándome mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Puse una brillante sonrisa en mi cara, al igual que cuando solía ser camarero en la secundaria. Podía hacer esto.

-¿Llamaste a tu hombre? - preguntó el grande. Lo mire, olvidando que se suponía que tenía que evitar su mirada porque sus ojos eran tan profundos.

¿Mi hombre? Pregunté.  
>-Menma<p>

Mierda olvidé eso. Pensaban que era el novio de Menma. ¿Debería decírselo? No podía decidirme. Estudie al motorista, tratando de averiguar la respuesta más segura. Él me miró sin desviar la mirada. Mi estúpido cuerpo entró en alerta de nuevo mientras me preguntaba cómo se sentiría rozar mis labios con los de él.

Probablemente jodidamente bien.

—Chico, contesta la maldita pregunta —dijo el hombre de los ojos negros rojizos.

Salté, salpicando un poco de té en mi camisa. Mi pecho derecho se empapó y mi pezón le llamó la atención de inmediato cuando la bebida helada lo golpeó. Los ojos del tipo grande lo siguieron, luego se oscurecieron.

—Menma ya viene —dije, tratando de no tartamudear—. Dijo que estaría aquí en unos veinte minutos. Tengo té para ti —añadí tontamente. Tipo Grande extendió la mano y tomó el vaso de mi mano. Eso me dejó en un aprieto porque no podía dejar los otros dos vasos sin mi otra mano libre. Tampoco podía darle el azúcar o podría inclinarme delante de él y ponerlo en la mesa. Estaba bastante seguro de que no quería hacer eso. Él resolvió el problema por mí, se extendió de nuevo y envolvió los dedos alrededor de uno de los vasos que sostenía apretado contra mi cuerpo. Sentí toda clase de cosquilleos mientras se deslizaba entre el plástico frío y mi piel, me quedé congelado mientras repetía el gesto. Luego tomó el azúcar. Tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, hasta que mi estómago casi tocó su cara.

No podía respirar.

Extendió la mano para tocar mi barbilla, girando mi cara para poder ver mi contusión. Contuve el aliento, deseando que no me preguntara al respecto. No lo hizo. En cambio, dejó caer su mano en mi torso, frotando hacia arriba y abajo lentamente. Me resistí todo lo que pude para no inclinarme y besarle.

— ¿Uzumaki te hizo eso?

Maldición. Tendría que decirles, no podía dejar que pareciera como que Menma me golpeaba. No se merecía eso.

—No, él nunca haría eso. Menma es mi hermano —dije rápidamente, apartando la mirada y sonrojándome. Luego me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la casa.

Se sentaron en la mesa tomando té y hablando hasta que Menma llegó. Sentí como si tardara horas, a pesar de que lo hizo en tiempo récord. En un determinado momento, el tipo grande se acercó y se asomó por debajo de la toalla que cubría la masa del pan, que estaba en creciente peligro de aumentar si no lo metía en el horno pronto.

Mierda.

Sin embargo, no iría allí. No hasta que se fueran.

Desafortunadamente, no se veían de humor para irse. Cuando Menma salió de su envejecido Firebird[Es un auto] todos se pusieron de pie, lo rodearon y hablaron por un rato. Luego caminaron hacia la puerta principal. El tipo grande miró por la ventana. Incluso aunque sabía que no podía verme, sus ojos parecieron atrapar los míos.

Cuando entraron, Menma sonreía y se veía relajado. Los otros también. Todos eran amables y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si me imaginé lo serio que él fue conmigo en el teléfono.

—Hermanito, mis socios se quedarán para la cena —anunció solemnemente—. Mejor ve a buscar tu pan, creo que está creciendo. Amaran esto, el pan de Naruto es sensacional. Les dará una gran maldita cena.

Le sonreí un poco tembloroso, maldiciéndole en mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios?

Seguro, cocinaba para él, pero no quería cocinar para este grupo. Ellos me asustaban, lo que combinaba con el deseo de mi desobediente cuerpo de saltar sobre los huesos de Tipo Grande. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en una manera de salir de esto, no sin romper nuestra pretensión de que no había nada extraño en tres motoristas que aparecen de la nada.

No sólo eso, el pan se arruinaría si no lo cocinaba pronto. Había salsa de espaguetis en la estufa cociéndose a fuego lento y olía increíble. Ni siquiera podía decir que hacía demasiado calor para usar el horno porque teníamos un par de esos pequeños aparatos de aire acondicionado en la ventana resoplando como La Pequeña Locomotora que sí pudo, lo que hacía que el interior fuera bastante cómodo. Los hombres se instalaron en la sala de estar, excepto por Tipo Grande, quien se acercó a uno de los taburetes de nuestra cocina-bar, que también era nuestra mesa. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared cómodamente, con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

Sería capaz de mirarme cocinando todo el tiempo mientras seguía la acción de la sala de estar.

Corrí hacia fuera para conseguir el pan mientras que Menma encendió el televisor. Cuando llegué había una especie de lucha. No lucha libre esta vez, pero era una lucha real en una jaula.

—Tráenos unas cervezas, culo dulce —dijo el tercer tipo, un hombre de cabello azul con escamas. Me mordí el labio. En serio, no me gustaba que me llamaran así. No sólo porque es degradante, existía algún tipo de implicación desagradable en la forma en que lo dijo. Pero Menma me miró y moduló ―por favor‖, así que dejé el pan, fui a la nevera y saqué cuatro cervezas. Me ignoraron la mayor parte del tiempo mientras hacia la cena, a excepción de mi Tipo Grande. Cada pocos minutos lo buscaba para encontrarlo mirándome, pensativo. No sonrió, no habló conmigo, nada. Sólo me estudió, con especial atención a mi trasero (un poco más grande de lo que me gustaría).

Tomé una cerveza para mí, relajándome después de un tiempo. Se supone que debería estar indignado ya que él se sentó allí, mirándome descaradamente, pero se sentía bien tener a un hombre apreciándote.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Para cuando saqué el pan del horno la lucha en la televisión se terminó. Me puse unos guantes de cocina para la pasta y la salsa y agarré la ensalada. Los chicos cayeron sobre la comida como un grupo de animales hambrientos.

—Esto es increíble —dijo el hombre con ojos rojizos, como si me viera como una persona por primera vez. Tenía rasgos fuertes y esculpidos y decidí que era bastante sexy para ser un viejo [ni tan viejo] —. En serio sabes cocinar. Mi doncel solía cocinar de esta manera.

—Gracias —dije, esperando no sonrojarme. Esta era la cena más extraña de mi vida, pero me encantaba cocinar para personas que apreciaban la buena comida. De hecho, durante la secundaria planeé ir a la escuela culinaria.

Gracias por nada, Sai.

Tipo Grande no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta que comió de todo. Cuando terminaron, empecé a limpiar, pero él se inclinó sobre la barra y agarró mi brazo.

—Es posible que quieras ir a dar una vuelta —dijo, señalando con la barbilla la puerta—. Tenemos negocios.

Miré a Menma, me ofrecía una sonrisa pacífica.

— ¿Te importaría, hermanito? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, aunque sentía una punzada por dejarlo sin siquiera saber sus nombres. De alguna manera en el transcurso de la cena habían dejado de asustarme, volviéndose alarmantemente humanos. Aunque sabía que no me necesitaban y le debía a Menma no causar problemas. Sonreí alegremente a todo el mundo y me dirigí a la puerta, agarrando mi bolso del estante de al lado.

—Bueno, encantada de conocerlos a todos, um...

Señor ojos rojizos que noté que tenía la palabra ―Presidente‖ escrita en su chaleco, sonrió.

—Soy Itachi, él es mi hermano, Sasuke y Kisame —dijo.

Miré a Tipo Grande. ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese?...

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Itachi—dije, reprimiendo mis preguntas.

—Sólo Itachi. Gracias otra vez por la comida.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Caminaré contigo hasta tu coche —dijo, su voz baja y estruendosa. Los ojos de Menma se abrieron, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se calmó. Itachi me sonrió con complicidad.

—Toma tu tiempo, podemos esperar —le dijo a Sasuke, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar mis llaves y luego lanzándomelas. Caminé hacia el cálido sol de la tarde de finales de invierno, Sasuke me seguía. Agarró mi mano y me llevó a la mesa. Mi corazón se aceleró con cada paso. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a suceder, pero parte de mí quería que me tocara.

Quizás.

Probablemente no.

Mierda.

Sasuke metió sus manos debajo de mis brazos, poniéndome sobre la mesa. Luego se deslizó por mis costados, acuñándose entre mis piernas y empujando suavemente mis rodillas para separarlas. Dio un paso entre ellas y se inclinó hacia mí.

Estoy bastante seguro que estuve a punto de acariciarlo.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —dije, mirando hacia la casa, mi corazón martilleaba. A Menma no le gustaría. Sasuke era peligroso. Podía olerlo en él.

En serio. Bajo el delicioso aroma de su piel, sudor ligero y hombre, tenía una capa fuerte de problemas puros—. Quiero decir, todo el mundo te está esperando, ¿cierto? Puedo irme, olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo? No dijo nada, sólo me estudió con ese rostro fresco y sin expresión.

— ¿Así es como vas a jugar, culo dulce?

—No soy tu culo dulce —espeté, entrecerrando mis ojos. Odiaba que me dijeran cosas así. Sai lo hacía todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué seguían llamándome así?

Al diablo con él y con Sai también.

Hombres.

—Vete al diablo—dije mirándolo.

Sasuke se puso a reír, el sonido fue repentino y fuerte en el silencio, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad. Sus manos metidas en mí cintura , tiraron de mí hacia su cuerpo donde mi entrepierna inmediatamente tocó lo que tenía que ser una erección bastante saludable.

Hizo girar sus caderas con las mías, lentamente arrastrándolas hacia arriba y abajo a través de mi erección. Se inclinó y contuve el aliento, esperando que me besara. En su lugar, susurró en mi oído:

—Buen culo. Culo. Dulce.

No me gustaba su tono, así que mordí su oreja. Fuerte.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y me pregunté si me iba a matar. En cambio, se puso a reír tan fuerte que pensé que se podría desgarrar un músculo. Fruncí el ceño y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Lo tengo, manos lejos —dijo perplejo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Juega de la manera que quieras. Y tienes razón, tenemos negocios. Conduce por una hora, eso debería ser tiempo suficiente.

Me deslicé de la mesa y caminé a su alrededor. Me siguió mientras iba hasta mi coche. Abrí la puerta y casi entré, pero tuve la misma estúpida característica curiosa que me ha causado problemas durante toda mi vida y ahogaba mi sentido de auto-preservación. Me detuve en la puerta, mirando hacia él.

—Sasuke no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?

Me sonrió, sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad, como los de un lobo.

—Nombre de carretera —contestó, apoyándose en el techo de mi coche—.

Así es como funcionan las cosas en mi mundo. Los ciudadanos tienen nombres.

Nosotros tenemos nombres de carretera.

—Ya veo —contesté, pensando en el hombre

Me dejé caer dentro de mi coche y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Lo oí riéndose a través de la ventana abierta mientras me alejaba de la entrada.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar TTnTT... la verdad se me olvido la contraseña y la vi anotada en un papelito hace unos días u.u pero ya aquí esta el capitulo 3 e.e<p>

DEJEN COMENTARIO ES GRATIS!

Miyuki se despide 7w7 matte~


	4. Chapter 4

17 de septiembre - Día actual

-Lo siento mucho, hermanito —dijo Menma, sus palabras amortiguadas de sus ensangrentados e hinchados labios. ¿Acaso le faltaba un diente? Miré alrededor de la habitación, incapaz de creer que estos hombres —a dos a quienes les cociné y uno al cual le hice algo más que cocinar— estuvieran seriamente amenazado con matar a mi hermano. ¿Esto era real?

Itachi miró en mi dirección y guiñó un ojo.

—Tu pequeño hermanito ha sido un chico muy malo —dijo—. Ha estado robándonos. ¿Sabías eso?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. Una bolsa se deslizó de mi brazo, las manzanas rebotaron y rodaron por el suelo. Una de ellas golpeó el pie de Sasuke. No bajó la mirada, sólo mantuvo esa expresión tranquila y relajada que yo había visto en su rostro tantas veces. Me frustraba. Quería gritarle para que mostrara alguna jodida emoción. Sabía que las tenía. A menos de que todo lo nuestro hubiera sido una mentira también.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Mi hermano arrodillado en medio de nuestra fea sala, sangrando y esperando una ejecución y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke y en mí. ¿Qué demonios andaba mal conmigo?

—No lo entiendo —dije rápidamente, mirando la hinchada y morada cara de Menma, rogándole silenciosamente que se riera de la broma que me estaba jugando.

Menma no rio. De hecho, su fuerte respiración se oía a través de la habitación como el efecto de sonido de alguna película en el cine. ¿Qué tan malherido estaba?

—Se suponía que trabajaba para nosotros —dijo Itachi—. Es bastante bueno con su pequeña portátil. Pero en lugar de trabajar ha estado jugando en el casino con nuestro jodido dinero. Ahora tiene los cojones para decirme que perdió el dinero y no puede regresárnoslo.

Pronunció las últimas palabras golpeado con la culata de su gruesa pistola en la nuca de Menma.

— ¿Tienes cincuenta de los grandes? —preguntó Sasuke, su voz relajada y casual. Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome mareada. Oh, mierda, esa era la razón por la cual Menma trataba de que le pidiera dinero a Gary… ¿Pero cincuenta grandes?

¿Cincuenta grandes? No podía creerlo.

— ¿Te robó cincuenta mil dólares?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Y si no me los regresa ahora mismo, sus opciones son limitadas.

—Pensé que eran amigos —susurré, mirando de él a Menma.

—Es un buen chico —dijo Itachi —. Pero no es uno de nosotros. Somos un club y esta jodida escoria no es parte de mi club. Si nos jodes, nosotros te joderemos de regreso. Duro. Siempre.

La boca de Menma tembló y vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces se orinó en los pantalones, una mancha oscura se difundió entre sus piernas lastimosamente.

—Mierda —dijo el tipo con el cabello gris y tatuajes de calaveras[seria Hidan e.e]—, odio cuando se orinan.

Bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Ves a tu hermano orinándose? Eres un pequeño marica —dijo, disgustado.

— ¿Vas a matarnos? —Le pregunté a Itachi, intentando pensar. Necesitaba hacerle verme como un humano, como lo que decían en los programas de televisión sobre asesinos seriales. Él tenía dos hijas, incluso me mostró sus fotografías. Necesitaba recordarle que tenía familia, el hecho de que era humano y no un tipo de monstruo asesino—. Quiero decir, ¿En serio matarías a las personas que les muestras las fotos de tus hijas? Una de ellas es de mi edad, ¿cierta? ¿No podemos arreglar esto? Quizás podríamos devolverte el dinero en pagos o algo así.

Sasuke resopló y sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, cariño, esto no es sólo cuestión de dinero —dijo—. Nos importa una mierda el dinero. Se trata de respeto y robarle al club. Si dejamos a este idiota salirse con la suya, todos comenzarán a hacerlo. No dejamos asuntos como este sin arreglar. Nunca. Él paga con su sangre.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo mis propias lágrimas brotar.

—Menma, ¿por qué? —susurré, temblando.

—No tenía intención de perderlo —dijo, su voz quebrada y sin esperanza—. Pensé que podía recuperarlo de alguna manera. O tal vez esconderlo en las transferencias bancarias…

—Cierra tu puta boca —dijo Itachi, golpeado el costado de su cabeza con la mano libre—. No se habla de los negocios del club. Ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de morir.

Gemí, sintiéndome temblar sin control

—Hay otra manera —dijo Sasuke, aún casual—. Pagar con sangre puede significar diferentes cosas.

—No tiene que morir para pagarte —dije, pensando rápidamente—. ¡Quizás podrías quemar nuestro remolque!

Le sonreí animándole. A la mierda con el tráiler, quería a Menma vivo. Oh, diablos, si matan a Menma tendrán que matarme a mí también.

Era un testigo. Mierda, mierda, jodida mierda.

—Aunque fuera de valor —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, eso no es sangre.

Tiene que ser algo mejor.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Menma, su voz llena de desesperación y esperanza—. Haré lo que sea, lo juro. Sólo dame una oportunidad y crearé todas las cuentas que quieras, no podrás creer todo lo que puedo hacer. Dejaré de fumar, eso aclarará mi mente, haré un mejor trabajo…

Su voz se desvaneció mientras Sasuke se echaba a reír y el tipo de cabello gris le sonrió a Itachi.

— ¿Pueden creer cuan imbécil es? —preguntó—. En serio, cabrón, no estás haciéndote un gran favor diciéndonos que te drogas siempre.

Menma gimió. Quería ir a su lado, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero yo también estaba asustado.

Sasuke estiró su cuello, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego hizo crujir los nudillos como si estuviera calentando para una pelea.

—Vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras —Dijo Sasuke después de una pausa de aproximadamente diez años—. No vamos a lastimarte, Naruto.

— ¿No lo harán? —pregunté, no muy seguro de creerle. Menma escuchaba ansiosamente, parpadeando rápidamente contra la humedad de sus ojos. Lo observé mientras el sudor caía por su frente, haciendo su camino entre la sangre.

—No —dijo Sasuke—. No hiciste nada malo, no estamos cabreados contigo. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada sobre esto si quieres vivir y eres lo suficiente listo como para obedecer. No es por ti porque estamos aquí.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Para que puedas ver cuán seriamente jodido está tu hermano —replicó—. Porque vamos a matarlo si no encuentra una manera de devolvernos el dinero. Creo que podría ser capaz de pagarnos si tiene la motivación adecuada.

—Lo haré —balbuceó Menma—. Voy a pagarles todo, muchas gracias…

—No, nos pagarás el doble, cabrón —dijo Itachi, pateándole brutalmente en la cara con su pesada bota de cuero. Menma cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor y me estremecí—. Eso si te dejamos vivir, lo cual depende totalmente de tu hermano. Si no fuera por el ya estarías muerto.

Mis ojos volaron al rostro de Itachi. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero yo haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Menma. Cualquier cosa. Era la única familia que me quedaba y a pesar de que era un idiota, también era una buena persona que realmente me amaba.

—Lo haré —dije rápidamente.

Sasuke resopló, con los ojos vagando por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en ni torso, luego subiendo de regreso a mi rostro. Noté que el resto de mis compras cayó al suelo y tenía mis puños apretados con fuerza.

— ¿No quieres preguntar primero qué es? —dijo secamente.

—Um, sí —dije estudiándole. ¿Cómo podía este hombre tan hermoso ser tan cruel? Una vez sentí cuan suaves podrían ser sus manos, ¿Cómo podría hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a la gente buena, con la que te ríes, con la que compartes la comida? No pasaba en mi mundo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Parece que nuestro Sasuke quiere un ama de casa —dijo Itachi. Lo miré sin comprender. Le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sasuke—. Es despistado, ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Es lo que quieres?

El tipo con cabello gris sonrió mientras Sasuke le entrecerraba los ojos a Itachi. La tensión llenó la habitación y noté que, contrariamente a lo que hubiera pensado, probablemente las cosas podrían empeorar muy rápidamente. ¿Y si comenzaban a pelearse? Entonces Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Esta es tu elección —dijo Sasuke bruscamente—. Quieres mantener al cabeza de chorlito con vida, entonces haz tu maleta y sube a mi moto cuando nos vayamos. Haz lo que digo, cuando te lo digo, sin preguntas ni quejas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Así podrás cocinar postres para mí —espetó.

El tipo con cabello gris se rio. Mi boca se abrió, ¿Todo esto por un postre? Sabía que le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero no lo entendía. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza hacía mí, con esa mirada frustrada que me dirigía algunas veces, como si pensara que yo era una loco.

— ¿Para qué diablos lo crees? —dijo, su voz tensa—. Así podré follarte.


End file.
